Suicidal Love
by Illusory-Reality
Summary: Kabuto pleads with Orochimaru to forgive him for betraying him, but Orochimaru is too caught up in his anger to forgive him. So Kabuto takes drastic action... OroKabu
1. Suicidal Love

Disclaimer: Orochimaru & Kabuto are not my characters; they belong to the makers of Naruto. Credit goes to them.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and kawaii plushies

::I want to thank my all time favorite role-play buddy who inspired me to write this story. She is totally awesome! -psst- She role-played Kabuto.::

* * *

_"...I want to protect someone precious to me...To work for that person's sake, to fight for that person's sake, to make that person's dream come true. That is my dream..."_

**Suicidal Love.**

Passed the doors of the Sound complex, down the long dimly lit hallways, deep within the chambers of the legendary snake sannin, a hushed conversation could be heard. Followed by the closing of a door as a nin bowed and exited the snake's chambers and glided down the hall; leaving the snake sannin to return to his work silently. A few minutes drifted by until a soft knock sounded at his door. He bid his visitor to enter, without turning away from his work. The door creaked open as a boy-- no a young man entered and moved forward wordlessly to bow before him. Without looking up the snake sannin already knew who his visitor was, because the chakra signature was unmistakable. His visitor was Kabuto; his spy, medic, and right-hand man.

For a long time a deep silence passed between them, causing irritation to rise within the sannin. Finally, he lowered his pen and hissed, "Kabuto!" The young man was not unnerved by his master and slowly raised his head. Sadness burned within his dark green eyes.

"Forgive me...Orochimaru-sama," he urged in just above a whisper. Then went quiet, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Orochimaru frowned, his eyes narrowing into an unforgiving glare. This wasn't the first time Kabuto had come to him seeking forgiveness. He still had anger inside him though. A month ago he had found Kabuto in the arms of another. He'd seen Kabuto gasping and withering with pleasure right before his eyes. Then Kabuto had turned to him, dropped to his knees, and plead that it wasn't what it looked like. The pain had been there, like Kabuto had slapped him in the face, but it ebbed away over shadowed by his rage. Coldly, he had banished Kabuto from his presence until further notice. Kabuto had broken down into tears and he had said hateful words without pity. Kabuto's tears had made him sick inside and a hate for the boy had followed. It fueled him to crippled and hurt Kabuto in the worst possible way, the only way the boy really could be hurt. Not psychically, because Kabuto found pleasure out of pain making him quite the masochist. He had attacked him mentally and gone to the point that Kabuto had contemplated just ending his life in suicide, but he wouldn't let him off so easily. The boy still had his use and he wouldn't dispose of Kabuto until he was completely rendered useless. Which happened to be the only reason that Kabuto had even been allowed before him after about a week.

"Don't waste my time, leave if you have nothing important to tell me." he growled, highly annoyed. After two weeks Kabuto had started this stream of surprise visits in which he tried to gain forgiveness for his actions. The first time he'd been thrown off guard and listened to Kabuto rant about having done it for him. Supposedly he had given his body as payment for crucial information that he would need in the future. He had cut Kabuto off half way through his apology that time with a cruel laugh and sent him away with a threat he intended to carry out then and there if Kabuto hadn't been wise enough to leave. However, a few days later Kabuto returned to try again, only to run out with a kunai stabbed in his arm just inches from a vital area. Now here they were again, and he was already deeply annoyed.

Kabuto shivered and bit his lip, "Please believe me, Master. I did it for you." he plead, calling Orochimaru 'Master' in hopes of calming the sannin. He usually wouldn't be so polite. But he was truly afraid he had gone too far this time and pushed Orochimaru over the edge. What he had done was stupid and he'd kicked himself mental everyday since then as he cried silently in his room. He just wanted to show his loyalty to Orochimaru, even if it had been quite drastic. Why couldn't Orochimaru understand that no matter what he would solely only love him. "You have never questioned my methods before. I got you information from people who would never tell under any torture. But would in the arms of someone they bought" he sighed, his voice soft and his body weary.

A sneer marred Orochimaru's features before he rose and moved toward Kabuto. He had finally snapped; Kabuto had continue to push and push and now he would make him suffer. Grabbing a fist full of the medic's hair, he yanked him from the floor to stand wobbly on his tippy toes with a startled painful yelp. "You act too much on your own. I had other methods and there were other sources from which the same information could have been gained without you sleeping around like a two dollar whore!" he hissed, venom laced in his voice. He had claimed Kabuto for himself and was supposed to be the only allowed to touch him so intimately. Time after time Kabuto claimed to be devoted to him alone and no one else, but his actions clearly spoke differently. He wouldn't allow himself to be fooled again; Kabuto's words meant nothing to him now.

Tears shamelessly streamed down Kabuto's cheeks and dripped to the floor inaudibly. His heart was breaking, something he hadn't even known he had given to Orochimaru. In his mind he could say love to anyone, but the word had held no meaning to him after being hurt so many times in the past. Even so, Orochimaru had given meaning to _love_ for him and gradually made him feel again, when he had thought he'd locked away all his emotions. He could suffer any pain and heal without even blinking an eyelash, but when love crept into his heart it hurt far worse than any physical pain he had ever felt. However, it wasn't always painful; sometimes it was pleasureful and full of whispered endearments that truly warmed him inside. Sure Orochimaru was quite dark and violent in his love, but he complimented the sannin's nature perfectly by being light with innocence and unaffected by his violence because he could heal it away. Besides, the pain could be pleasurable too. "I can't prove to you that you are the only one in my heart, I have never said I love you to anyone. . .anyone. Find a new Spy, I will not do it again. As for being your medic I am not as of now. I am leaving" he turned away from Orochimaru, his resolve was breaking as the thought of never quelling the snake's anger crossed his mind. If he couldn't be with Orochimaru then he didn't have a reason to go on any longer.

Furiously Orochimaru tossed him against the wall, hearing a horrible crack as Kabuto slid down the dented wall. Then he drew his sword, Kusanagi, from his mouth and stalked slowly towards Kabuto's hunched form on the floor. "You are a fool Kabuto. I have no desire to be loved for love is a useless emotion. Furthermore, if your decision is to leave then you shall be treated as the traitorous spy you have always been and will be pursued until eliminated," he stated maliciously, fully prepared to cut Kabuto out of his life forever and the emotions he invoked within him. He wasn't supposed to feel, but be cold-hearted and lethal to all who opposed him.

When Kabuto looked up, blood trailed down the corner of his mouth and agony burned within his eyes. Agony at the fact that Orochimaru had called his bluff and decided to carelessly discarded him after all he had done for him. He felt useless. All he had learned and all he did meant nothing now. He had stretched his talents to the point of killing himself for love and love betrayed him. There was no more reason to live, with out being by Orochimaru's side. He contemplated reached into his pocket for the poison he had secreted away. It had been given to him by one he would consider a rival for Orochimaru's attention to be tested for making an antidote. Now it might be the relief he so badly desired. "...this is the end then..." he muttered quietly to himself in defeat as his hand reached for the poison slowly. "...forgive me Orochimaru...for being so weak in your eyes and such a failure." he choked out, tears falling faster down his face and blurring his vision.

Orochimaru had no time to react as Kabuto yanked the vial of poison from his pocket and downed it in one large gulp. Kabuto began to sway dangerously then slid to the side, the poison traveling fast through his system. He already felt numb and he sighed thankfully in relief as death slowly crept up on him. Being so out of it he didn't notice when Orochimaru catch him and lifted him flush off the floor and into his arms tightly. He couldn't hear his name being yelled again and again as his eyes slid shut and had no idea that Orochimaru took off in a mad dash towards the lab, with him clutched almost lifelessly in his arms.

* * *

::Thank you for reading, please R&R -hugs-::


	2. Poisonous Game

Disclaimer: Credit goes to the creators of Naruto. I just get the satisfaction out of making Kabuto go crazy over Orochimaru. lol.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and candy.

::Note - I apologize if you end up confused after reading this, but I hope you won't be::

_(Italized portions should be considered as future interactions between the two and not memories or dreams.)_

* * *

_"There probably isn't any meaning in life. Perhaps you can find something interesting to do while you are alive. Like how you found that flower. Like how I found you."_

**Poisonous Game.**

Panicked gasps echoed throughout the halls of the Sound complex as the snake sannin appeared at the threshold of the medical lab. A sinister purple mist had formed around the sannin's body, taking the appearance of a real snake, and his golden gaze had acquired a hellish deep seeded anger and determination. No one in their right mind would risk being near Orochimaru in this state. So the sannin didn't even have to utter a word of order for his ninjas to clear out the lab. When the lab lay devoid of any other presence, but his own and the young man in his arms, he headed inside over to one of the white medical beds. He laid Kabuto down wordlessly then turned to retrieve the necessary tools he would need for contending with the poison.

"_Kabuto, why did you choose the path of suicide?" he asked unrepentantly._

"…_you are the reason for my choice. You are the only one that can stop me from doing things….but you don't care so why are you even asking me this?" he mumbled melancholily. _

_"The choice was your own. You chose to leave and to no longer serve me. Was I truly at fault for not stopping a traitor?" he denounced._

"…_.you're at fault for making me feel….useless." he replied dejectedly._

Tools in hand he move back to Kabuto's bed side and ripped open the spy's shirt. Kabuto's skin was deathly pale, almost to the point of rivaling his own. He glanced up into Kabuto's face taking note of his slightly parted lips and his tortured expression, concluding that Kabuto must of lapsed into a nightmare. One in which he was merely an onlooker of some horrible scene or memory, unable to scream or awaken. A coma of sorts that only he could wake Kabuto from because he broken the spy's mind, leaving him as the only one with the means of repairing it again. He would revive Kabuto's mind, even if he still had not come to the decision of forgiving him.

"_Is that all it takes to send you over the edge?" he challenged._

_"You are mistaken on how much I want to be useful to you…" he muttered._

"_Enlighten me then." he urged._

He managed to stop the poison from reaching Kabuto's heart, but removing it from his system would take medical skills that he didn't possess. Hissing darkly he grabbed a needle, pressed in into Kabuto's arms, and drew out a portion of the poison for testing. He intended to experiment and produce an antidote as quick as possible. Time was short; Kabuto didn't have long to live. He only had five hours until Kabuto's condition became unstable. If he had only known the one who had given the poison to Kabuto in the first place he could have sent a team of ninjas out to capture that person, but without such knowledge he had merely one option. Five hours would have to be enough time to complete the testing.

_He shook his head lightly. "I didn't seek death, I sought out a way to show you I meant something to you. Did you catch me when I fell? Did you get me to the medics that could help me the best? Have you watched over me without sleep?" he smirked._

_He kept silent, refusing to reveal that he had done more than Kabuto thought he had._

"_Did you even want me to wake up at all?" he accused._

"_Nothing comes from you being asleep…." he emotionlessly stated._

Hours came and went as Orochimaru worked tirelessly to produce an antidote. Many failed serums lay splashed against the floor surrounded by broken glass. For with each failure the sannin grew darker in mood and more frustrated, tossing vial after vial to the ground with a frightening hiss. Thoughts of Kabuto, who laid a few feet from him, were suppressed within his mind and overshadowed by thoughts of triumph and not being crippled by defeat. He hated weakness and the thought of losing in general, but he loathed it more in himself. He strived to be the most powerful being that ever lived! He refused to be defeated now. He would deduce the basic elements of the poison and create a fitting antidote to avoid facing failure. That was the sole reason he put so much dedication into his task and not because of Kabuto. Not for the traitor that had betrayed him or because he held any kind of feelings for the other. It wasn't fear he felt at the thought of Kabuto's death or some weak emotion like that; he merely had no desire to replace Kabuto just yet. Kabuto possessed the skills he needed and it would be quite a feat to locate a proper replacement.

"_Kiss me" he requested with a small smile._

_He thought this a strange request given the circumstances, but complied silently._

_His smile grew as he pressed into the kiss greedily then threw Orochimaru away from him causing the other to hit the wall with a fearsome hiss. The sannin was far from amused and glared, gripping the wall furiously._

One glance at the clock confirmed that he had twenty minutes left and he frowned turning back to the vial he had clutched in his hand. Grabbing the needle that still had a few drops of poison left he injected it into one of his test subjects then let two minutes pass before injecting some from the vial. Seconds passed by in silence as he watched the specimen go from shrieking in agony to a calm peaceful contentment. He check over the specimen and finally concluded that the liquid inside the vial was a success for an antidote for the poison. Filling a clean needle full of the confirmed serum he moved to Kabuto's side and injected the fast acting antidote into his system with seven minutes to spare. He sighed tiredly and without realizing it found himself pushing a few stray locks of silver hair out of Kabuto's face solemnly. With a hiss he yanked his hand away and glanced to the side to the bed stationed just inches from Kabuto's bed in silent debate. He was quite exhausted and for some reason the bed looked extremely inviting. Sparing a glance around the room he finally came to the decision that since nobody would dare tread inside the lab knowing he was still inside he could spend some time resting undisturbed here. After pulling the white curtain forward to stand as a divider between the two beds he laid down and closed his eyes.

Several hours passed before Kabuto's prone form unconsciously twitched and he weakly ripped away the seal resting over his eyes, opening them to looking around silently. He frowned blinking around at the boring blackness around him. The scent lingering in the room was that of a hospital, but weren't hospital usually white? He questioned silently, then gasped realizing that he knew of one hospital bathed in black which also connected into a wide lab. Only the Sound complex had such a dreary hospital. Which, to his disappointment, meant he was still very much alive. He sighed and twisted his legs around to hang of the bed's edge with a groan. He felt slightly weak but, being the highly skilled medical ninja that he is, it wouldn't be a problem. He just needed some more time to recover before he could use his healing abilities. He gasped suddenly. Why was he trying so hard to live all of a sudden? Hadn't he been trying to kill himself? Why was he even still alive anyway? He wondered as he finally noticed the white divider drawn in front of him.

He drew back the divider only to have to stifle a loud gasp a second later. "Orochimaru-sama!" he blinked, disbelieving that the sannin was sleeping just a few feet away from him. Had Orochimaru saved his life? He questioned within his mind. He hoped it was true. Then he might know that Orochimaru still wanted him and he might be able to gain forgiveness as well. He wanted the rift between them to disappear so he could be with the one he loved again. Be dominated by Orochimaru and love every last minute of it. He wanted to taste, feel, and breath all that was Orochimaru once again. He wanted to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was claimed over and over again. That's how much he loved and wanted Orochimaru.

_Kabuto jumped down and moved fast and slinky toward Orochimaru, his hand brushing back the sannin's ebony hair as he leaned in "ah, there you are my serpent."_

_Orochimaru pushed him away roughly with another hiss, "I didn't say you could touch me," he leaned up and glaring darkly into Kabuto's eyes._

_Chuckles sounded from the other as he moved back to the sannin then moved around his back and smiled "Are you sure you don't want this?" his hand slipped to the sannin's ass and squeezed._

_A split second later Kabuto found himself forcefully pinned against the wall. "You are a walking paradox. Where have the thoughts of suicide gone? Why aren't you on your knees pleading for my forgiveness?" he scolded._

_Kabuto chuckled, his silvery hair in his eyes now. "I always ran hot and cold, but you brought out more of it and this poison ripped through my system. I wonder what I can do now." he grinned and leaned in as much as he could to nip at your lips. "...and you I can never get enough of...so allow me to serve you once more."_

Feeling suddenly daring, Kabuto snuck over to Orochimaru's bed and pulled the covers down inch by inch. He slipped beneath the covers and latched onto Orochimaru's slumbering form like a lifeline before closing his eyes again with a small yawn. In an instant he fell into a peaceful sleep, devoid of nightmares, with a content little smile on his face. When his breathing had evened out Orochimaru's eyes slowly opened and he glanced down into Kabuto's face tiredly. He noted just how innocent and tempting Kabuto looked right now. Sighing he relaxed slightly, wrapping a possessive arm around Kabuto's waist, before allowing his eyes to drift shut.

* * *

::How was it? Too confusing? Tell me what you thought, please R&R::


	3. Snake Charmer

Disclaimer: Don't own it; just love the show and characters.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and other additions.

:Note: Sorry about the confusion in chapter two. hehe. I went back and edited in the explanation for the italized parts, btw. Now about this chapter, sorry if it's a tad bit on the dark side or seeming to travel down those lines. Things won't get really serious in that aspect from here on out, but just keep in mind Orochimaru's an extremely twisted person and you should have seen it coming. Lol.:

* * *

_"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth..."_

**Snake Charmer.**

Midnight chimed eerily through the black hallways of the Sound complex as a deep foreboding wind ghosted deep down into the hospital, luring Orochimaru awake. Serpentine golden eyes drifted open slowly and ebony locks swayed lightly, as the sannin leaned up into a sitting position, releasing his hold on the slumbering form beside him. He ran a hand through his long hair, pulling at the strands ever so slightly, while shifting his gaze to Kabuto. The young man still managed to keep a firm grip around his waist somewhat awkwardly, though he had sat up, and appeared to be the reason he felt rather cold. Kabuto had curled up tightly in the covers selfishly and left him to freeze in the open air. Frowning slightly, he pried Kabuto's hands from around his waist and stood from the bed. Soundlessly he moved towards the door, only pausing at the doorway to spare one more glance at Kabuto's slumbering form.

He still hadn't concluded why he allowed Kabuto to sleep so close to him after what happened. He should have pushed Kabuto away or left to return to his chambers, but he hadn't done either. Kabuto still needed to suffer and pay for his crimes against him. There would be no more to their relationship than merely master and servant. He would make sure of that above all else. Forgiveness failed to come quickly for him and those who crossed him faced severe punishment. Now Kabuto would undergo the same treatment. No favoritism would be shown. Kabuto would learn the consequences for acting on his own and betraying him. With that in mind, he exited the hospital to begin preparations from Kabuto's punishment.

As the door slid shut behind him Kabuto drifted into awareness and then jolted up in the hospital bed in alarm. His eyes glanced around frantically in search of something, or rather someone, before a deep pained sigh escaped his lips. "Orochimaru-sama..." he whispered, noting the absence of the other solemnly. He had wanted to be awake first to catch Orochimaru before he could leave him again. However, he failed and now he felt lonely. The sannin's warmth had been so sinfully inviting, he had wanted to enjoy it as long as possible, and tricked his mind into believing that he had quelled Orochimaru's anger and gained some level of forgiveness. Waking up alone with the sannin nowhere in sight however meant he was in for something very severe in the near future. He shuddered at the thought. There were so many ways Orochimaru could cause him harm. His healing abilities and clever speech would not be enough to save him from the sannin's wrath in any case. Then again, he did have a few tricks up his sleeves for charming his beloved snake master. He just had to be careful not to get himself killed in the process. The sannin's moods were never easy to read.

He slid off the bed ripping away the remains of his tattered shirt effortlessly, before stalking towards the door. He exited down the hall, being nimble and silent as possible. No one was to know he had awakened. Putting his stealthy skills as a spy to work he made it to his room, having no trouble dodging and avoiding the ninja guards. Sighing deeply, he quietly slid the door to his room closed and shuffled over to his dresser and yanked out a new pair of clothes. Then head into the bathroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later he stepped out the shower, toweled himself dry, freshened up at bit, and exited back out into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he meticulously pieced together a wise plan of action to take against Orochimaru. The dedication and fighting spirit which he thought had died within him when Orochimaru had drawn Kusanagi to kill him had revived inside him. He felt ready to contend against anything Orochimaru threw at him if only to gain back the sannin's attention and hopefully get closer to receiving his love. That would be his goal.

As his thoughts flew with tactics and strategies he became completely oblivious to the small world around him within his room. He failed to realize when a new presence slipped into his bedroom and soundlessly stalked toward him from the shadows. He missed the deep seeded foreboding locked with a pair of narrowed serpentine eyes and the partially masked swirl of deep purple chakra encasing the shadowy form. It wasn't until a low hiss sounded right beside his ear and a hand clamped over his mouth that he realized the trouble he was in. He struggled violently as he was yanked clean off his bed then dragged awkwardly to the far wall. He had no idea who his attacker was and his attacker managed to keep him in the dark with little to no effort at all. He was completely at the other's mercy.

His eyes widened frightfully as his body gradually became consumed by the shadows while his attacker use a jutsu to ghost through the wall. Darkness claimed his vision when his body became entirely engulfed within the wall. He felt the hands holding him tighten as he was forced to twist, turn, and maneuver down corridor after corridor until things slowed to a halt. He felt a hand press against his back and shove him back out into a candle lit room. When his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room he had to fight back the violent shiver and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The new room he was in was obviously for torture, pure agonizing torture. No nightmare or anguish he had ever suffered through could compare to the frightening assortments of torture devices laid out on the walls and tables surrounding him. The entire scene petrified him and made him fearful of what was in store for him. He was beginning to think that any of the tactics and strategies he had considered would be rendered useless. Cautiously he chanced turning around to face his attacker but gasped when his action was stopped. He gulped nervously as two ninjas appeared from the shadows across the room and shifted toward him and yanked him towards a steel table in the center of the room. He was forced to lay down then in a flash the ninjas disappeared without a trace.

He had a feeling where he was now. One of Orochimaru's rooms of torturous experimentation, where one failed to be seen as human in his eyes and became a mere lab rat. His heart ached at the thought of being reduced to a mere lab rat but, unlike the many that came before him, he would escape this with little harm. If his hunch was correct his attacker had been Orochimaru himself, so if he could charm his beloved snake master then things might end on a more pleasurable note. He knew how to be unbelievably tempting and seductive when he wanted to be, and hopefully he could succeed in luring Orochimaru to take a different course of action. He licked his lips with a small devious smirk, feeling less uneasy with the tense situation. However, he forced himself to quickly hide it as his attacker stepped from the shadows and slid over to stand next to him.

Blazing gold serpentine eyes regarded him with a heavy amount of seriousness even as a toothy grin settle on the sannin's pale face. "You tried to escape me and hide from punishment...how very foolish, Kabuto." he stated darkly. Kabuto glanced into the other's eyes with a small smirk. "I was merely preparing before you came for me and put me through all types of sinful torture." he purred slightly. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as his hand reach for the first item he had chosen for Kabuto's punishment. "Then allow us to beginning..." he replied as his purple chakra grew more violent around him.

* * *

:-snicker- So what do you thinks gonna happened to our poor perverted Kabuto? Will he manage to outwit Orochimaru and save his ass or not? Please R&R. Oh, plus thanks to all who have read and/or already reviewed!:


	4. Torturous Tease

Disclaimer: Naruto characters like -sniff- Orochimaru aren't mine. -wah!-

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and extras.

:Note – I have been asked about the future aspect of the italized conversation in chapter two and yes the future of that conversation comes a little later. Please be patient and all will get explained. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.:

* * *

"_Why you dirty bastard, if I wasn't tied up in your tongue right now, I'd..." _

**Torturous Tease.**

The poor spy had wanted to view this whole torture thing in a new light and keep his moral high in hopes of getting what he wanted in the end. It was hard though to do anything but stare wide eyed at his snake master in petrified shock and deep worry. The minute Orochimaru had vocally confirmed the beginning of his torture two uncomfortably tight cuffs had been clamped around both his wrists. Long chains linked to the cuffs and raised them up into the darkened ceiling. Then the chains were pulled, yanking him clean of the stainless steel table to have his body smack painfully against the wall stationed behind him. His limps were pulled tightly by the chains until he was held tightly against the wall in a star shape. A scarlet blush crept across his face as he gaze into the golden serpentine eyes that watched him like a hawk from next to the stainless steel table. What happened from there could be considered humorous to spectators, but for him it was just dangerously frightening. He never realized the just how far his master's twisted sense of humor went until now.

"Are you crying, Kabuto?" he asked off-handedly.

Kabuto shook his head violently. He wasn't really crying just terribly worried about the snake man's aim. He didn't want to lose his precious manhood, but the man's aim seemed to be quite horrendous today. Which the sannin was no doubt doing on purpose to invoke utter terror inside him. Was there no normal way of torturing him? Had he not suffered enough mental stress before and after trying to kill himself? Would Orochimaru show him no mercy? Now that last question was quite stupid. The snake man wouldn't know mercy if it bit him in the ass. He was doomed.

"Orochimaru-sama, will you just end this and forgive me so we can possibly do something we both enjoy?" he hinted, while peeking at the sannin through his silver bangs. He was trying to look cute while not appearing innocent, which would only end up angering the sannin further. He gulped as a shuriken logged into the wall mere inches from his cheek. Cute obvious wasn't going to work in this situation so he would have to try something else.

He sighed in false defeat before smiling slyly at his master. He knew one thing about his personality that irritated the sannin which was his teasing nature. If he played his cards right he would be off this wall before morning and curled up beside the man he loved. He still wouldn't be completely forgiven since even this little session of torture wouldn't quell the sannin's anger entirely but he would be in a much better position. One much more preferable.

"Do you not desire me anymore, Orochimaru?" he purred.

Orochimaru swirled the kunai in his hand from his lax position on the end of the table. The question was a trap and he knew full well that is was. There was no doubt he was still quite angry but this little game he was playing with Kabuto did serve to entertain him. Physical torture would have been a futile choice of torture and anything too personal would end in the the spy withering beneath him in pleasure. The type of torture he had chosen weighted on Kabuto's weakness of mental torture. He would draw out the answers he sought from this until he felt it necessary to move onto stage two, which could completely break the other's mind if he failed to be careful.

"What I want is for you to obey my orders without blatantly going about your own agenda." he replied, before throwing the kunai to land just at Kabuto's waist.

"Everything I do is for you. Won't you let me prove my loyalty?" he urged, pulling against the chains in an attempt to reach out to the one he loved. He couldn't stand the distance between them for much longer. He wanted Orochimaru because the sannin was like a drug and he could simply never get enough of him. If only he wasn't held back by these damn chains.

The sannin crossed his arms skeptically. "You have had many chances Kabuto, what difference will there be with another chance?" he asked, taking a brief pause in his onslaught of deadly weapons.

Kabuto frowned. His words weren't having the effect he wanted. The idea to tease Orochimaru had also failed the moment his emotions began to seep into his words. It couldn't be helped though. This is what the sannin did to him without even trying. He wanted everything from Orochimaru especially to hear the other say _'I love you' _but such things seemed long in coming. He could be a very patient man though and had no desire to be with anyone besides Orochimaru ever again. If only he could figure out a means of binding them together forever so he wouldn't have to worry about losing the man he loved anymore. "I would show you how deeply I want to be important to you. I would let you hear of the things you do to me." he grinned then gasped as a kunai landed a little to close to his nether regions.

Orochimaru smirked while sliding from the table to stalk with unknown intent toward his restrained captive. With a firm yank he dislodged the kunai he had just thrown and licked along the edge of the blade. "Do as you wish, but your punishment is not yet complete." he said, while tossing the kunai to the floor and claiming Kabuto's lips in a harsh kiss.

Kabuto moaned leaning as much as he could into the kiss to savor it while it lasted. For the moment thoughts of the next part of his torture were held at bay while his green eyes locked with seemingly glowing golden ones. The chains holding him clattered against the wall as he so desperately wanted to touch Orochimaru. He desired so much more than this simple kiss. Sometimes he could be quite greedy yet he could care less when locked in such an infuriatingly teasing kiss. "...let me touch you..." he breathed out in barely a whisper. Then nearly cried out in frustration when Orochimaru pulled away from him completely. He blinked locating the sannin over at the table in his original position as if he had never moved at all. He pouted childishly like his favorite toy had just been stolen from him.

A smirked spread across Orochimaru's face as he watched the display of emotions play across the other's face. He did so enjoy messing with Kabuto's mind and emotions. One pale hand rose into the air calling forth two black clad and hooded ninjas. He order them forward to unlock Kabuto's cuffs and drag him across the room to a tall chair only to re-cuff him down to it. Then in a flash they returned to his side for new order which led them over to the opposite wall where a set of switches lined across into two separate rows. One ninja pulled the first switch, bring the chair to life which was evident by the dangerous current of electricity that trailed across behind Kabuto's head. The chair held many purposes but for what Orochimaru had planned only a few meager shocks would be actually used while he applied his own twist. Kabuto wouldn't be leaving from stage two of his punishment without dangerous wounds in need of a week or so stay in the hospital.

* * *

:Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you thought or some suggestions.:


	5. Greedy Passion

Disclaimer: Total props to Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and whatever else.

::Note – This chapter is far more suggestive than my previous ones and somewhat inspired by a suggestion of torture for Kabuto. Though I had to edit and change some aspects of the suggested material so it could still remain under the T rating. Lmao. Much love to my role-play Kabuto because she is the best! Anyway, please scroll down and read then, if you would be so kind, leave a tasty review. Thanks!::

* * *

"_There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms..."_

**Greedy Passion.**

"Leave us." the sannin ordered without even a second glance to his loyal puppet ninjas.

The two ninjas bowed before turning to retreat into the shadows, their presence quickly vanishing from the room. With them gone the sannin reached out to lift the chin of his stunned captive. Silver strands were released from their prison as he yanked away the dark blue tie previously holding them back in a ponytail. Employing a violent grip he pulled on those strands, forcing the spy's head back painfully, as he leaned down close to his face. Green eyes lowered further in their dazed state as one slick pink tongue darted out to slide across parted lips.

"...Orochimaru-sama." the spy breathed out in intense anticipation. Even in this situation only a mere ounce of fear tingled up his spine. Having the snake sannin inches from his body and knowing the other's attention was focused solely on him made him too delighted inside to care what still lied in store for him. Rarely did he get the chance to capture Orochimaru's full attention, which was partly the motive for his constant acts of rebellion and acting on his own. Attention was all he yearned for in those moments and to somehow find a method of drawing the sannin closer to him. Some nights when Orochimaru finished using and toying with him to his satisfaction and finally slipped into an appeased slumber, he remained awake staring at the man who had stolen his heart without trying. Bravely he would inch nearer to the slumbering snake and curl up just shy of touching the other, his body would complain at the movement but he never regretted giving his body over to Orochimaru. One day the sannin would return his feelings, this he wished and dreamed about everyday and night. "What are you going to do to me?"

A smirk curved up the corner of his lips, one white fang dropping passed his lips, as his thumb ghosted over Kabuto's parted lips. "The time has come for me to place claim on what is mine alone and should never have been touched by another." he hissed possessively, eyes narrowing slightly. No one had permission to lay even a finger on his possessions and likewise the same applied in reverse. When Kabuto became his lovesick tool he had tossed the need to affix any further claim than stealing his innocence. Then that shadow prince, Kajiro, had caught sight of him and poor judgments had led them to this room of torture. Marking Kabuto had been neglected long enough, now he would rectify his miscalculation and bare claim to his subordinate. "Did you find pleasure in Kajiro?"

Kabuto's eyes widened, not expecting to be asked such a laced question. "Master, pleasure only genuinely comes to me when I'm with you, no other can make me feel so absolutely fulfilled." he replied wholeheartedly. Only Orochimaru had managed to crawl under his skin and subject him to a swarm of illicit sexual desires. The sannin invoked an untamed and fierce need to draw all he could weasel out of him and greedily drink of anything given like his life depended on it for survival. He was addicted and so far gone that no one could ever succeed in containing his rampant emotions enough to break the sannin's hold on his heart; a comforting thought to ease his anxiety of ever losing such a blissful feeling. "I want no one but you."

"I hear those words all too often..." the sannin hissed, baring his fangs in umbrage. Too many times he had listened to such tedium and overused words of endearment. At this point the words sustained diminutive truth and could be simply waived carelessly. He ceased to heed lovesick expressions of affection when the door had opened on one mere act of betrayal and hardened his shelled emotions further to love's tormenting whispers.

He sneered, unconsciously tightening his grips on Kabuto's platinum hair, as a wave of jealousy surged within his golden eyes. Shifting concentration back to the reason he had ordered Kabuto's relocation to the steel chair, sparking with electricity at its back, he allowed his hand to fall away from the spy's chin and grasp a lone kunai at his side. The tip of the kunai trailed down Kabuto's cheek causing only a minimal amount of blood to rise from the almost unnoticeable slit before the dagger continued down in its path. Painstakingly slow the sharp edge moved over Kabuto's throat, chest, and then dangerously lower, causing gradually worsening wounds in its wake. Fabric, previously shielding the spy's skin from harm, was torn apart by the kunai resulting in a pleased gasp from his captive.

Shivers assaulted up and down Kabuto's skin fueling him to arch into the cold steel touch, inclinations of what Orochimaru was after piecing together in his mind. A scream rung from his throat as the weapon embedded deep into his flesh before a grin settled on his face. "...I need more." he purred, jerking at the clamps restricting his movements. He would never tell Orochimaru but half the torture lied in not being able to touch him like he deeply wanted to.

The snake sannin chuckled lightly while lifting the kunai into the air to stab it down into Kabuto's upper chest. He moved the dagger around with the grace of one drawing calligraphy, but amplified the power of each stroke ripping cry after cry from the withering medic's throat. As if feeding off those cries he moved slower yet sharper in his movements, intensifying the agony in every slash and curve. Sparks flashed from the electric current trailing at the top of the chair, tingling throughout Kabuto's form as he gasped and moaned at the unrelenting surges of pain.

"Orochimaru-sama!" he shrieked, green eyes glazed over with anguish and sinful pleasure. "P-Please release me!" The chakra restraints had to be removed, he couldn't bare to be shackled anymore. A wildfire burned within him like a ravenous beast thirsting to be mischievous and latch onto some fun of its own. The feeling was devouring him almost in the same way those auric hues trapped him in their unwavering gaze.

"Ho ho, we have scantily begun. The release you desire will not come until I am satiate." he said with an incisive tone. Hearing Kabuto beg under his ministrations was influencing his true goal and pulling him onto a new scheme of action. Even as he removed the kunai from the medic's once perfect skin to view his bloody handiwork a fresh urge made him consider sampling the fruits of his labor. The crimson teardrops falling from the Kanji letters grew more enticing by the second. He resisted the urge, though his eyes clouded over with suppressed hunger. "Every last shrilled scream will be wrenched from your throat until you can no longer utter a single word."

Kabuto caught the gaze of his master and blushed. On seldom occasions was he able to see such a fiery craving unless death plagued from the snake man's onslaught. Though even those times Orochimaru's eyes failed to hold this type of intensity. He found it hard to believe that he could cause such an overwhelming emotion within his master. A portion of his mind doubted he had interpreted the look correctly. It had to be a mistake. The sannin would never gaze at him in that kind of manner. "I eagerly want to please you, Orochimaru-sama. Do what you will with me. Don't stop until I have satisfied you."

"I need no authorization from you. You could not halt me from sucking you dry until you couldn't even move to impede my actions." he said in a harsh and taunting voice. There was no skepticism to make anyone believe his words were meant to do anything other than enticing Kabuto to blatantly ignore his warning. He wanted the spy to struggle against him and heighten his level of gratification in crippling him. Ultimately he wanted to possess Kabuto like none other before him, so he would be utterly bent to his will. Yet he also wanted to maintain the strong spirit and cleverness of his shy for his own sick enjoyment.

Kabuto smiled, nodding in understanding to his master's words. Anything Orochimaru offered he would take with greedy fulfillment. Reluctantly he tore his gaze from those captivating aurous serpentine eyes to the stinging red letters trailing down his chest. A proud smirk graced his lips as he finally realized what exactly the sannin had drawn on his flesh. In large Kanji letters one word or, more precisely, one name gleamed distinctly, to remain there even when his healing abilities caused it to fade away into nothingness.

"_大蛇丸"_

* * *

_::Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter::_


End file.
